Lovely flame
by lovely bloodcry
Summary: Its a small town with Finn's and Flame Prince love growing wildly. Its boy x boy if you don't like don't read. Couples will be Finn & flame prince, Jake & Lady rainicorn, marshall lee & prince gumball, and Marceline & Princess bubblegum.
1. Chapter 1

Finn was sitting in history class buried in another book about adventures. He had already gotten in trouble for not paying attention. School felt like a learning prison to him. He would give anything to be out in the woods exploring and finding new things to get in. Him and his parents thought he would have grown out of it. Even though he'll be turning 18 soon he was still a kid at heart. Looking out the window he was wondering what his friends was doing. Then his attention went to the door when someone walked in class.

"Oh hello" the teacher said turning to the stranger. "Are you the new exchange student?" "Yeah my name is Felix Flames." He said smirking while scanning the room. "I would prefer to be called Flame." As he came and took the seat beside Finn.

The whole time Finn had his eyes glued to flame even following the boy to his seat. Flame noticing smiled then leaned over and whispered "hey." "Hey" finn replied embarrassed for staring at the boy. Feeling his face grow hot he looked away closing his book. "Well you know my name can I know yours?" Flame said fully aware of finn now. "I'm Finn Mertens." Finn said turning back smiling. "Well finn I'm pretty sure ill be seeing you around." Flame said then bell rang.

When lunch came around grabbed burger and fries then found a sit. He was stuffing his face when a certain someone caught his eyes. A group of girls ran up to flame. Probably gonna ask him to sit with them just to flirt. Finn realized what just ran across his mind and wondered why it mattered to him. Then it happened felix spotted him staring at him again. Swallowing hard and looking away quick he tried to act like it didn't happen.

Felix excused himself from the girls and found his way over to finn. The boy had intrigued him on sight. He could tell some about the boy was just different. "I said we would meet again" he said stuffing his mouth. "Um what is your schedule like?" Finn said. "Hmm p.e., history, free class, English, then math. What about yours?" Flame said halfway done with his lunch. "P.e., history, art class, science, then English." Finn said already done with his. Then an awkward silence washed over them.

Finn didn't understand what was going on with him. He knew he liked boys but he has never acted this way. Scared of saying the wrong things and being rejected. Speaking after what sounded like forever. "Can I have your number? You know since we're friends now and your new here." "Here you go but you better text me now." Flame said winking at him as he got up. Finn felt his face get hot and looked at the table. "Dammit" finn said putting his head on the table. How does he manage to get the last word in easily.

The rest of finn's day went on without a trace of the red head boy. On the bus home he wondered why that bothered him so much. He knew he couldn't text him first. What would he even say? He just met him so he didn't want to overload him with a million questions. He decided to just think about it later especially since he was home.

"I'm home!" Finn screamed through his house. "Uncle!" His little nephews and nieces yelled running up to him. "Hey have you guys been good?" He said hugging them all. "Yesss." They said jumping up and down. Jack jr. left the room and came back running. "Finn can yu take me to the library to return my book?" She holding it up. "Yea if Lacie says its ok." He said. "Yeah it's ok." She said peaking around the corner. "Let your father know where your going." "Jake's home? And your English is starting to get get better." Finn said. "Wel I i have you and Jake to thank for that." She said. "What's going on" Jake said coming down the stairs. "Jake jr. wants to go to the library so I'm taking her." Finn said getting his books together. "Alright be safe." Jake said going into the kitchen.

"Hey finn" jake jr said. "Yes" "Why don't we take the bike it'll be faster. " she said. "You know I'm not finished with it yet." Finn said looking at her. "Then how about we go through the woods it'll be way faster." She said looking up at him. "You read my mind." Finn said "but you can't tell Lacie or Jake." He said turning around to somebody that was already gone. "If you can keep up" she yelled entering the forest. Finn ran right behind her soon he passed his little niece. He loved running through the forest and dodging simple things. It wasn't long before they burst through the forest. Panting like wild beast after a long hunt. They landed a high five and continued to the library.

"You can check that book in and find another ill meet you later." Finn said walking up to the desk. As he ringed the bell he noticed how dirty he had gotten. Trying to knock some off he heard somebody laugh. Looking up he saw flame leaning on the counter laughing at him. "What are you doing here?" Finn asked. "Well I work here what about you?" Flame asked grinning wildly. "Me and my niece needed new books." Finn said putting the books on the counter. "You didn't text me so you thought coming to see me at work was gonna make up for it? Well it did." Felix said coming from behind the counter. Finn was stuck in his on thoughts. He couldn't believe he was waiting for him to text him. Flame had already started guiding a out of it finn towards the adventure section.

"Um its not that I didn't want to" he said getting his words together. "Its because I didn't know what to say." Flame had cornered him against the shelf. Aware of his blush but still looking him in the eyes. "Maybe asking the obvious questions but its ok we could talk about anything. I'm wondering did I read this whole thing wrong." He said trying to search finns eyes. "No you didn't." Finn said "I've never gotten this far before." "Well your gonna have lots of help." Flame said smiling. "Starting with your book." They both burst out laughing but it ended in a awkward silence. They both realized how close they were. Finn bit his lip looking up at flame with pleading eyes. "Please don't do that." Flame said in a begging whisper.

"Don't what?" Jake jr. and Felicia said together. Finn turned to see his niece and flame turned to see his little sister. Who were both staring with questionable eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

They separated quickly Finn turning around thinking about what he was about to do. "Hey you guys. What have you got there?" Flame asked pointing towards a book. "Its our favorite book." Jake jr. Said. "And what's your name cuite?" Flame asked smiling. "I'm Jake jr. And that's my uncle finn." She said proudly pointing towards him. "Brother I want to go home now I'm hungry." Felicia said grabbing felix's hand. "Alright alright go get your things and we can leave." He said.

Turning around he saw finn in deep thought. "I'm sorry for getting to close." He said rubbing his head. "Its alright. It's not like I pushed you away." Finn said. "Oh yeah what about your book?" Flame said changing the subject. "Nevermind I don't need one." Finn said. "Can I give and your niece a ride home?" Flame said looking so hopeful. "Thank you" finn said returning flames smile easily.

Own their way to finn house he was amazed at how they got to the library. Jake jr. Explained why and Finns unfinished bike. Finn however was rather embarrassed and wished she would stop. Once they got there the girls ran inside. Jake jr wanted to show everyone her new friend. "So nice house you guys have." Flame said breaking the silence. "Thanks" finn said. "Um do you want to hang out sometime?" "Yeah but during day hours I watch my sister so could it be at one of ours houses. However at night I'm free when goes to sleep. I'm sorry I mean whichever your ok with." Felix said scratching his head. "Ahah yeah either is fine with me. No need to be so nerves I don't bite." Finn said. They both were laughing when Jake came outside. "Hey finn what are..." jake said stopping when he seen flame. "Um who are you?" He said eyeing him. "Jake this is Felix he just moved here and Felix this is my older brother Jake." Finn said ending his introductions. Jake didn't say anything but flame waved. "Well." Finn said. "Oh well ill talk to you later." Felix said throwing his arm around finns neck he whispered. "Don't be a stranger tonight."

Once Felix and Felicia were gone finn asked "How could you be so rude?" "Me? He's the suspicious looking one." Jake said. "Oh really?" Finn said getting annoyed. "What's going on in here?" Marceline said laying on the couch. "Jake is being unnecessary." Finn said going up to his room. "What did you do this time?" Lacie asked sitting down in his lap. "Nothing it was the red-head boy who brought him home." Jake said trying to sound innocent. "Oh really sure you wasn't trying to be over protective again?" Bonnie said joining marceline on the couch. "Not even and besides he whispered something in Finn's ear before he left. I'm telling you he's bad news." Jake said. "Ahah like you haven't whispered something in my ear before." Lacie said causing everyone to laugh. "Why don't you just give him a chance." Marceline said. "Besides at least he's over Bubba before Marshall killed him." "Yeah I know but I don't wanna see him go through that again." Jake said. "None of us do." Bonnie added. "Well I'll go talk to him and make sure big brother didn't hurt his feelings." Marceline said getting up. "Shut up!" Jake yelled.

Knocking at the door trying to be polite before she walked in. "Hey dude you ok?" She said. "Yeah I'm fine marcy." Finn said. "So what's he like? I mean he's gotta be pretty awesome if he's crushing on you." She said leaning in close. "Ahah well I'm not sure myself. He just moved here so I gotta get to know him before I take the next step. Anyway who knows how far ill get with Jake acting over protective." Finn said. "Well he's just being a big brother. I don't think you should be mad just try to understand where he's coming from. Okay?" She said. "Yeah" hr said reluctantly. "Me and my lady are gonna head home. You can come over any time" she said before ruffling his hair and leaving.

* * *

"Felix I want my ducky." Felicia said sitting in the tub. "I know I know." Felix said bringing it. "I can do it by myself." She said beaming. "Are you gonna wash yourself properly." He said. "Yessss" she said. "Okay ill wait in the hallway." He said. As he was waiting he noticed the time soon he would be home. He thought the move would be good for his father. All it did was make it worse. He still acted as if he wasn't there. It was only Felicia and ... He was home now.

Felicia came running out the bathroom while flame tried to catch her. "Daddy I got to wash myself today like a big girl" Felicia said. "You did?" Frank said putting his daughter down. "Go in your room and get ready for bed." Once she was gone he turned to his son. "What if something happened haven't I told you about that?" He said trying not to scream. "Nothing was gonna happen just like it never does." Flame yelled back. "Yeah this time." Frank said loosening his tie. Flame stared at him with fire in his eyes. Almost biting his tongue just so he wouldn't say anything back. Grabbing his keys he slammed the door as he left.

Driving to his usually spot he found his way to his friends Marshall's house. "Hey man" Marshall said opening the door. "Honey who's at the door" Bubba said peeping around the corner. "Hey Bubba" Flame said. "Hey sweetie" he said smiling "what's wrong is it your father again." "Yeah" he said looking down. "Well come in and we'll talk about it" he said reaching for him. "No...look I'm sorry but you know I was finna get some." Marshall said looking away. "I'm sorry its my fault for not calling and asking." Felix said feeling embarrassed. "Marshall lee Abadeer! How dare you." Bubba said hitting him. "See you another time and I'm sorry again." Felix said. He was reluctant to go back home but no other choice. Wishing that something or anything would turn this night around. He wish was answered with a text from finn.

_"Heyy" "Heyy so does your brother hate me or is he just intimated by my good lucks?" "Ahah he's just over protective How's your night going?" "Well its gotten better and yours?" "It could it be better" "Wats wrong" "I don't really want to get into just yet ok" "That's cool so um tell me about yourself" "Hmmm my fav color is red, I love movies, I like fast cars, not a big reader but I work at a library, I can eat all day every day, I'm a night owl, I'm into the idea of being free oh and I can sing that's a lil something what about you" "Wow how can I beat that my color is blue, I can watching and eat anything, idk what time of the day person I am I've never stayed out late before, I'm into bikes I'm fixing one up, books and the outdoor life is my thing, I want to be a explorer so I've got to get out of this town oh yeah I'm jobless lol" "Ahah I lik this town" "But why? And why did you move down here?" "Well something happened when we lived in Ohio and I thought a move would help you know to get away and my friend Marshall was telling me about this place so I convinced my dad and here we are" "You know Marshall" "That's the only thing you got out of that" "Well if you wanted to tell me the reason you would have" "Yeah your right but I met him at a concert and we've been cool ever since. How do you know him?" "Long story..." "Oh another time?" "Yea" "What are you doing" "Laying in my bed" "Well get some sleep" "Will you?" "Yup so good night Finn" "Good night Felix"_


	3. Chapter 3

Finn was outside working on his bike. He had finished the engine and frame now all he needed to finish was the body. All he had to do was pay a visit to marceline. She brought in some of the towns meat other than beef like deer, rabbit, squirrel, bunny, ect. So she knew a lot of people who were willing to do favors. Getting Jake to drop him off which involved a awkward car ride.

"Hey marcy! Open up!" Finn yelled. "Ugh I'm coming!" She yelled back. "You know how I feel about mornings." "Yes I do. Have you ate yet?" Finn said walking in. "No I was sleeping." She said rolling her eyes. "Well I need you awake and her Lacie made you sandwiches and little cakes." Finn said handing her a basket. "Yaaay! And wat do yu need?" She said stuff her mouth. "All I've got left is to finish the body on my bike and.." "Say no more I got it dude." She said. "Hey um has Marshall ever talked about a guy named flame before?" He asked. "That dude is awesome. He has a great voice and he's not a bad looking... Wait is he the guy?" She said eyeing finn. Instead of answering her he played with his fingers. "Oh I see well um he's a great guy." She said trying to end the awkwardness.

* * *

"Hey um I'm sorry for not letting yu in yesterday." Marshall said. "I'm sorry for running over without telling you. I should just learn to deal with it cause its not changing anytime soon." Flame said. Marshall didn't say anything but continued to stare at him. "Can I have another ticket for the concert?" Felix asked. "Why?" Marshall asked "Are you inviting a lady." "I'm inviting someone but they're not a woman." He said dodging curious eyes. "Then who is it?" Marshall asked getting a little annoyed. "His name is Finn Merten I know I just moved here but I like him. Plus he's really cute." Felix said.

The look that covered Marshall's face was nothing more than shock. Then it turned into anger. "Oh him? Good luck with that loser." He said bitterly. "What the hell." Felix said obviously upset. "I'm just saying last time I saw him he was all over my man. However he was unable to get him so he cried his little heart out and became a shut in for a while. I guess that's what he gets." Marshall said pacing the floor. Flames got up to and walked straight up to him. Landing a punch on that cocky face of his. "Ok first I understand your anger but do not talk about him like that. You should have known Bubba wasn't going anywhere he is yours. You also need to let go of your anger against him because its over. Its not going to happen again because he is gonna be in love with me. Like I said before I like him." Flame said reaching out to help him up. "Sorry. " Marshall said taking his hand. "Don't worry about the tickets you guys can just come." "Thanks." Finn said returning to what he was doing.

"Where are you going you've been going through clothes and changing for forever." Marshall asked sitting down. "Felicia is going to spend the night with Jake jr. So I'm taking this opportunity to spend time with finn til the concert. I have took look my best of course." He said looking in the mirror. Satisfied with the way he looked he called to Felicia. "What is it?" She asked. You could tell they were siblings. It was oblivious that she had been doing the same thing. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. "I am now." She said beaming as she ran off to get her things.

"Finn is um the red head kid staying." Jake asked as he walked in Finn's room. "I don't know if Felix will but why would that be a problem?" Finn asked as he walked downstairs. "Its not." Jake asked following. "I hope not because he is here." Finn said going to the door. "And if you can't then don't say anything at all." Lacie said giving him a stern look. Felix got out his car and gathered his sister's stuff. While she ran up to Lacie "Hey Ms. Lacie may I come in?" She asked. "Of course honey lets go find Jake jr." She said taking felicia's hand. Felix turned to finn "What? I don't get a hey or hug or something?" Finn smiled then gave him a tight hug."Is that better Mister grumpy?" "You know it!" Flame said spinning him around. "Ahah stop it!" Finn said I little dizzy but so happy. "Oh dang I forgot to tell you something when we first meet." Flame said dramatically. "And what was that?" Finn asked clamping his hands together dramatically. "Come here you gotta be close." Flame said holding finn by his waste. He got right up to his ear. "Your absolutely beautiful." Finn was speechless. Felix was smiling devilishly at the blushing boy in front of him. "Oh finn did you hear me?" He asked sweetly tilting the boys head up. Which only made finn blush harder. His heart was beating so fast all he wanted was to kiss the red eyed sweet talking demon. "Are y'all gonna come in!?" Jake yelled glaring at flame. "Dammit" finn and Felix yelled in their head.

"Come on lets go to my room." Finn said leading flame inside. "Lead the way sunshine." Flame said earning a smile. Jake was bubbling with anger and it didn't help when flame waved at him. Putting Felicia's stuff down he followed finn up stairs. Never in all his life had he ever been so happy to walk up stairs. He had a cute perfect butt wiggling in front of his face. He couldn't help but think of the many different things he could do to it. Finn was so nervous he felt like he had a hungry beast on his butt. Which actually wasn't the problem. He didn't know what to do but he knew he had to kiss him. Flame was sad to walk into Finn's room like his prize was taken away.

"You've got a nice room here." Flame said looking around. "Thanks and its the only room on this floor. We are all alone." Finn said squeezing his arm as he stared at the floor. "Hmm is that so?" Flame asked turning around to his blue eyed devil. "So if we continue then we wont be interrupted?" Flame asked getting closer to finn. "No." Finn said looking up at him. "Soooo cute!" Felix said I'm his head. Grabbing his waste as he put the other on his cheek. Their lips locked. It was so perfect, so amazing, and nothing less than it being right. They could only look at each other before smashing their lips together again and again. Finn boldly licked flames lips wanting more. Flame slipped his tongue in and quickly one dominance. Breaking so they could breathe. They were both smiling. "Ahah" flame laughed and kissed Finn's forehead. Sitting down on the bed "On my way over here I was hoping I could get this far without a pushing it. I was only thinking I would barely get a hug." Finn hesitated before he made his move of straddling flame so he could be facing him. "Um that was my first kiss and I've been this far with anybody so I'm sorry if I don't know what to do." Finn said clearly embarrassed but he had to say it. Flame put his forehead on finn's and sighed. "Why in the hell do you have to be so cute?" He asked before kissing him passionately again.

Wrapping his arms around finns waist he said "so I have something to ask you." "Which is" finn asked. "Um will you go to Marshall's concert with me?" Felix asked nervously. Finn was more than shocked because it was Marshall's concert. Their last meeting was a great one. "What's wrong sunshine? " flame asked worried. "The last I talked to Marshall was about Bubba. When I...I liked Bubba but I don't anymore. He wanted to beat me up I'm sure he doesn't want me there." Finn said sadly. "Its alright I've already talked to him. I made it clear that your gonna be mines." Flame said. "Oh yeah? What makes you so sure." Finn asked.

"This does." Flame said as he started kissing finn. Getting up and laying finn under him. It was so painful to himself from going any farther with the boy who really wanted him. Finn was exploring flames muscles and really noticed everything. He kinda wished flame would take his shirt off however he knew the was saying that finn wasn't ready with his eyes. Felix started to explore finn's body to earnings cute little noises. Running his fingers over hard showing nipples. "Flame" finn said begging. Flame knew he couldn't just yet. "Does it hurt?" Flame asked looking at Finn's bulge in his pants. Finn looked away saying "Ill take care of it." Flame started to unbutton his pants and pull his underwear down. He just had to taste finn or else he wouldn't be able to come down. "Um flame" finn said. Flame kissed the tip, then liked around the head. Taking the full length in his mouth. He sucking hard and licking smoothly. Finn was in heaven his hips and started moving into flames mouth. It was so hot and soft finn couldn't hold it any longer. "Flame I'm...I'm cum..!" Finn screamed as he came. Felix drunk it all then put finn's clothes back together. Pulling a panting finn in for a kiss. "Are you calm enough now for us to cuddle and watch tv or play video games?" Flame asked. "But what about you?" Finn asked touching flames dick now. "Its ok." Felix said painfully. Finn pushed felix down and took his pants all the way off this time. With the help of flame, flames dick was out to. Finn just stared at how big it was. He was wondering could actually suck it. Finn straddle him instead and started rubbing there dicks together. Flame went under finns shirt and rubbed over his nipples. Finn just moaned even louder. Flame looked at finn who was trying so hard to make him cum. He was wondering is it possible to nut from cuteness. Leaning up he started kissing Finn's neck and kept playing with those nipples. Finn's pre-cum had started to leak out making it so much slippery. Flame grabbed finns ass and helping him move faster. It wasn't long before they both came kissing each other.

After cleaning each other up they cuddled up. "Shouldn't I put my pants back on?" Finn asked. "Noooo this is perfect." Flame said holding him tighter. "Lets just watch tv til tonight." ... "Names?" The doorman asked them. "Flame and finn" Felix answered. Finn didn't know what he was gonna walk into but he felt it would be ok as long as flame kept holding his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a big difference between the outside and inside of the building as soon as the man opened the door finn was shocked by the loudness. Flame was indifferent about it because it was nothing. He turned back to look at a shocked finn laughing at his cuteness. He spotted a open space on the wall. Spinning the blond around in front of him and wrapping his arms around finn's waist. "How do you like it so far!?" Flame yelled in finn's ear. "Its loud!" Finn yelled back. "Ahah wanna dance?!" Felix asked. Finn kissed him them bagged away smiling disappearing into the crowd.

Felix found him in the middle dancing. It was like their bodies just connected when Felix joined him. To them they were the only ones in the club however it was all eyes on them. There were only two other same sex couples and they all stood out. As the music died down they noticed all the eyes on them. Turning to each other they laughed at their fame. Pointing to the bar Finn said "I'ma go get us some drinks." He left leaving a kiss on flames lips.

Flame didn't know how to feel at that moment everything was going great. Finn and him were out having a good time, he hadn't argued with his father before he left. Everything was just going good but then. "Wow that blonde guy really has an ass on him." Someone said behind him. Felix was burning red with angry and he was intent on beating up whoever said that. As he turned around he was looking up a little at Marceline. "There's that temper bet you haven't told him about that." She said smirking. "Shut up" he said brushing her off. "Nope I came to talk to you." "Well go on." "To me and Bonnie finn is like our little brother so if you hurt him or make him cry even once ill kill you then Bonnie will bring you back and kill you again." She said everything with a straight face. Felix couldn't help but worry but he knew he would never do anything like that. "Well you have nothing to worry about because ill never do that. I really do like him." Felix said. "Oh good because he really likes you to. He never acted this way towards Bubba. I like Bubba and all but I think your better for finn. I also think he can help with your problem cause he's different you know. I don't know when your going to tell him but I think soon will be better than letting him just find out. He's the one out of all of us who'll be able to understand." She said. Flame was happy but he wondered what she might at the end. Before he could ask Marshall came up on stage.

"Can I get a coke and a sprite?" Finn said to the bar tender getting a crazy look in response. "Hey bunny boy" someone said beside him. He turned to meet Bonnie smiling at him. "Hey bon where's your owner." He snickered getting a glare. "I already told you I'm the one in charge." She said pressing her hand to her forehead. "Yeah I know its just so hard to imagine. Anyway what are you guys here for?" Finn said getting his drinks. "We usually come to Marshall's concerts and I get to see my cousin Bubba." She said. "Oh. Before we came Felix told me that Marshall isn't mad at me anymore. Have you heard anything?" He said swallowing hard. "No but um so you do go out with flame." She said changing the subject. "He's cute and nice good job." She said laughing. "Well he hasn't asked me out yet." Finn said. "But we better be going out after what happened earlier." He mumbled and blushed. Bonnie only laughed "so how was he? He wasn't that good if your up walking around." Finn punched her in the arm "we didn't do that gosh and I'm pretty sure he would be awesome at it." He said getting a little upset. Bonnie was gonna tease him some more but Marshall came up on stage.

"How's everybody doing tonight!?" Marshall yelled into the crowd. Once the yelling went down he said "Now I know you've guys missed me and want me to sing right away. But a friend of mines moved down here. With a great voice and good looks help me welcome Flame to the stage." As he pointed at felix. Flame who was shocked didn't move at first until the crowd started chanting his name. "Flame flame flame..." Shaking his head he jumped up on stage. Putting the mic away from his lips Marshall said "Come on and give the people a great song." "I already know which one." "Ooh trying to show out for your boyfriend I see." "Just shut up and tell them to get ready." Bringing the mic back Marshall said "Now he isn't hardcore like me but he's still great." He handed the mic to flame and walked off. From the moment flame was point out his eyes never left him. He couldn't believe he could sing. He heart raced at the moment there eyes connected. Felix started singing.

_ ... You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down (never) You, you enchant me even when you're not around (never) If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down (never) I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found (never) ..._

"Your boyfriend has a great voice." Someone yelled beside finn. He was about to turn around and hit Bonnie. What he saw was bubba smiling instead. "Oh um yeah" finn said turning back around to felix. Just then water started to fall. "Ahhh!" Finn yelled a little surprised. "Its just water silly." Bubba laughed messing up his wet hair. They started laughing and playing as felix sang on. Felix had certainly noticed their little play time.

_... I'm so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch (never) Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch (never) How do you do it, you got me losing every breath (never) What did you give me to make my heart beat out my chest (never) _

_I feel we're close enough I wanna lock in your love I think we're close enough Could I lock in your love, baby? I feel we're close enough I wanna lock in your love I think we're close enough Could I lock in your love, baby? Now I got you in my space I won't let go of you (never) Got you shackled in my embrace I'm latching on to you (never) ..._

Finn stopped messing with bubba and looked back at Felix who was almost through with his song. When he was done singing he joined every on the floor in the water. Walking right up to finn he grabbed him by the rest and practically pulled him from bubba. He lead them off to a back hallway. "Felix please stop your hurting me." Finn said trying to loosen the grip. Felix released him as if finn skin was on fire. "What's wrong" finn said nervously. "What do you mean what's wrong!? You were hanging all over your ex crush while I was singing my heart out to you!" Felix said yelling. Usually he could control his temper but his feelings are out of control around finn. "But I don't like him anymore plus we talked about you!" Finn said getting upset. "Stupid Felix I'm your boyfriend now don't you get it." Finn said hugging him tightly almost crying. Felix felt so guilty and awful for getting worked up over nothing like a fool. He kissed finn's head.

"I'm so sorry please don't hate me. I just can't control my feelings around you...does it hurt." Felix asked kissing finns wrist. "A little." Finn said. Felix's kissed deepened into a serious one on Finn's wrest. "Ahh Felix." Finn said enjoying it. "Does it still hurt baby." "No but I have other places that hurt." "Tell me. Ill make them all better." Felix said kissing finn. Finn pointed to his lips, neck, chest, and dick. Felix placed kiss marks on his neck while playing with his nipples. Finn was once more was in ecstasy moaning sweetly. As Marshall's voice blasted down the hallway only Felix was able to here finns sweet voice. He savored every part of finns body. Looking up now and then to see finn panting and blushing while saying no. "Like he doesn't it so cute." Felix said in his head as he worked his way down.

"Wai... Felix please." Finn said trying to push him off. Felix reluctantly withdrew from his place. Finn pulled him up and started kissing him. As he put him up against the wall instead. Felix was quick to notice how fast finn's hands were. His dick was already out and finn got on down on his knees. He could only put Felix's head in his mouth but he did his best licking the rest. Felix was loving it but he wanted to thrust. He pulled finn up and put him facing the wall and pulled his pants down. He put his fingers in finns mouth and then went to work on his ass. Then he started sliding his dick against through his thighs against finns dick. "Please...I wan...to...com...ahh" finn begged. "A little longer sunshine. Dammit you're so cute." Felix whispered in his ear before he started kissing and biting it. A few more minutes passed before they climaxed together.

On the way home finn wished they could go farther. "What's wrong baby?" Flame said noticing his facial expressions. "Its nothing." Finn said "will you be staying over?" "Hmm that's if my adorable boyfriend says it's ok." Felix said as he grabbed finns hand and kissed it. When they reached the finns house they were quieter than a mouse. Having snuck out earlier they didn't want to get caught now. They were laughing as both could barely climb the side of the house. Finally they reached his window. Once they slipped in and got cuddled up under finns sheets. "Good night sunshine." Felix said as he kissed finns head. "Good night Felix." Finn said as he snuggled into flames neck.

* * *

**Song: Latch by Disclosure ft. Sam Smith**


End file.
